Warrior Files
by GamzeesFaygo
Summary: The top secret files about Warrior Cats. The FAQ answered, mysteries solved, and information practically shooting out at you. But, in order to do all that, I need YOU to request topics/ideas for more chapters. (I suck at summaries, so just open me! :3)
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there. ;3 Second fanfiction, YAY! I am going to do a fanfiction little series called Warrior Files. It's about all the cool/important events that happened, or just some strange cats. Like for example, Sol or Hollyleaf. Or the begging of the clans. But, in order to do that, I need you guys to request ideas. I would prefer if you could do them in the Reviews, but I will accept Pms, if you are a privatey person. I will do one chapter that I wanna do myself, and then I will do requests. One thing, **_**NO Ocs! **_**So, I need some good ideas of what you guys are "wondering" about/ Maybe like a cat was originally a tom/she-cat and then changed genders, or some cat you'd like to know (more) about. Maybe something that happened in the book...? So yes, this is the warrior files. The files of the Warrior Cats. The cats, the events, and mysteries. **


	2. Crowfeather's Pain

**HALO GUYS! The "First" chapter of Warrior Files. Whoo Hoo! First off, I am continuing Warrior Games, but I am just not in the mood right now. Teehee! Second of all, I would like to thank my three first reviewers. Three is my lucky number. Thank god it isn't 100 so I wouldn't have to wait THAT long. LeCat101, Loudpelt, and Petaldawn were the first three. Thank you guys! Lecat, I'm glad you decided to read this one, too. Thank you for all the ideas! It's really helpful! Writing time, BAI!**

Requested by LeCat101: How did Crowfeather feel when Hollyleaf revealed the secrets?

~Crowfeather's Reaction towards the Secrets (His POV)~

"Wait!" Hollyleaf called out and leaped onto her paws. "There's something that I have to say that _all_ the clans should hear." _What does she have to say? _I thought, with an impatient sigh. "What?!" Lionblaze, Hollyleaf's brother snapped and dragged at her with one of his big paws, trying to get her to take a seat again. _"_Are you mouse-brained?! Warriors don't speak her!" The black she-cat whipped her head at her brother. "This one does." She hissed, shaking him off. I glanced at Jayfeather. His eyes were clouded and he looked horrified. "You think you-" Hollyleaf began. "Hollyleaf!" Firestar snapped, embarrassed. "If you have anything important to say here, it should have been discussed with me first. Be silent now, and whatever's troubling you, I'll talk to you about it tomorrow. Hollyleaf's fur bristled as she glared at her leader. "Good, now sit down and let's get going." I muttered silently to Nightcloud. Nightcloud grunted in agreement. "No!" She yowled. I gasped with horror with the other cats. _What in the name of Starclan is she doing?! _"I will speak _now!" _Hollyleaf spat now, as if it were poison. "Let her speak." Leopardstar meowed calmly.

"I'd like to hear what she has to say. "So would I." Onestar growled with interest. _I wonder what's up. I don't know why I loved Leafpool. Thunderclan is mouse-brained! _"Or has Thunderclan got secrets that they're too scared to reveal?" Blackstar taunted, flipping his tail in Firestar's face. I started to yowl in agreement, and the other cats did too. All but Thunderclan. Firestar raised his tail to silence everycat. "Very well, Hollyleaf. Say what you have to. And Starclan grant you don't regret it. Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes at all the cats glaring at her. "You think you know me." She began bitterly. "And my brothers, Lionblaze and Jayfeather of Thunderclan. You think you know us, but everything you have been told about us is a lie! We are _not _the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. Crowfeather's eyes grew wide in terror. _Who is? Oh Starclan, not me! Not me! _"What?!" Brambleclaw snarled, leaping to his paws. "Squirrelflight, why is Hollyleaf speaking such nonsense?!" She stood up, her eyes filled with regret, guilt, and maybe even sorrow of a mother who was about to lose her kits forever...

"I-I'm sorry Brambleclaw, but it's true. "I am not their mother, and you're not their father." Brambleclaw glared at him with an icy glaze. _Oh no! I have a very bad feeling about this! _He looked furious. "Then who is?!" "Tell them, Hollyleaf. I kept the secret for seasons. I'm not going to reveal it now." "Coward!" Hollyleaf snarled, her gaze sweeping across the clearing, meeting everycat's eyes. "I am not afraid of the truth! Leafpool is our mother, and Crowfeather is our father!" Yowls of shock filled the clearing. "No, No!" I cried, as Nightcloud glared at me with a mix of betrayal and sadness in her eyes. "Is this true?" She snarled with anger, eyes moist. "N-No, it can't be!" I yowled. Pain and regret filled me as I met Nightcloud's blazing eyes.

"These cats were so ashamed of us that they gave us away and lied to every single one of you to hide the fact that they had broken the warrior code. _It's all her fault!" _Hollyleaf screeched, pointing her tail at Leafpool. More yowls came from everycat. "How can the Clans survive when there are cowards and liars at the very heart of them?! "Nightcloud, I n-never knew!" I cried out, getting sad myself. The noise was so loud that Nightcloud's anger yowls and cries could barely be heard. _What have I done?_ I sobbed silently to myself. Taking a deep breath, I decided to speak. "It's not true! She's the liar!" Breezepelt snarled angry words at him, claws clawing the grass. Nightcloud sat next to him, her tail on his shoulders. Leafpool shakily stood up, looking softly at everycat. "It's true, Crowfeather. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but there was never a right time."

For a moment, Hollyleaf looked like she regretted speaking. Then a cold glare came back.. Anger piled up inside of me so much, that I felt like I could explode. "You mean _nothing _to me, Leafpool." I lied coldly. "That moon has passed. My loyalty is only to Windclan, and I have no other kits other than Breezepelt." I glanced at my mate and son. Nightcloud's ears were flattened to her head, while Breezepelt's teeth were bared in a snarl. Leafpool dipped her head sadly to him, and looked at Firestar. "I know that I cannot be a Thunderclan Medicine Cat any longer." She meowed softly. "I'm so very sorry to you, Firestar, and to all of my Clanmates. Please know that I tried my best, and regretted what I had done every breath." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

_I'm sorry, Nightcloud. I wanted to prove my loyalty to you. Who knows, Breezepelt might not even be our soon. Maybe you're a liar too! _Leafpool bravely looked at everycat, casting a proud glance at me. "But I couldn't regret having my kits. They are fine cats, and I will _always_ be proud of them." She gave me one final glance, and then padded across the clearing, head down and paws dragging. Brambleclaw was the first to move. "Why?!" He challenged Squirrelfilght. "I had to! She's my sister!" Squirrelflight's voice was desperate. _Maybe Squirrelflight and I would've been better mates together. I had to be mates with Nightcloud, to prove my loyalty. I do regret not going to Thunderclan with Leafpool. Oh, Feathertail. Why did you have to die in the first place?_ "And you couldn't trust me?!" Brambleclaw meowed, voice shaking. Squirrelflight didn't reply. She just looked down.

"You couldn't trust me." He repeated bitterly. "Don't you think I would have helped you, if you told me the truth?!But it's too late now." Brambleclaw turned away, shouldering a path through the crowd. "Brambleclaw!" Squirrelflight yowled, trying to run to Brambleclaw. She stopped and her tail drooped down with despair. I saw Cinderheart nudge her. "What have you done?!"Every Thunderclan cat was staring at her in shock. The clearing was silent, cats looking all around. Pain filled Hollyleaf's eyes and she gave out a silent wail, rushing out of the bushes. Onestar spat something horrible at Firestar. Words that should never be spoken. Then he led us home. Cats gave me filthy glares, and comforted my mate and son.

_I should be the one being comforted! I suffered so much! I loved Feathertail so much! When she died, I felt so much pain. When I saw Leafpool, my spirits were lifted. I never thought we would be mates. After we departed, I hated her and, needed to prove my loyalty some how!_ _It's Starclan's fault for taking Feathertail away! _"To the Dark Forest with you, Starclan!" I screeched to the night. Breezepelt whipped aroud, fur bristling, teeth formed into a snarl, claws ready to slice my fur, and ears flattened. If Nightcloud wasn't there to warn him, he would've attacked me. "To the Dark Forest with you, Crowfeather!" He yowled louder before racing off. I rushed towards the lake, filled with pain. Everything in my body ached, my heart mostly.

I looked in the water to see the clear moon. "Feathertail, why did you have to die? We could've been happy together. Why didn't I die instead? It would be better!" I whispered to the sky, letting out a soft whimper. It was all my fault, not Starclan's fault. _What have I done?_ And for a moment, the trees stopped swaying, the water settled, and nothing moved. Crowfeather collapsed next to the water, falling into a deep sleep. _It's all my fault. _Those four bitter words repeated in his head. _It's all my fault..._

**Whoa, did you guys like it? I never blamed Crowfeather, and I actually like him. He did nothing wrong, but want love. I used the book, Sunrise. Pages 303-308. Again, please request more!**


	3. Mapleshade, Bad or Lovestruck?

**Alright, I am back with another chapter of Warrior Files! First of, I know I haven't updated it FOREVER because I have a REALLY bad cold. I sneezed on my computer screen...EWW! I just never felt like writing. I will try to write A LOT more chapters and stories soon! :3 Oh, and thanks to all my reviewers, even if you want to stay secret! It's still nice to know that people like my fanfictions. Gravity, out!**

**Fireflight is just DYING to know about Mapleshade!**

**~Mapleshade~**

**Mapleshade** is a sturdy, thick-furred She-cat with amber eyes and sharp yellow teeth. Her fur is matted, and a mix of different colors. She has a scarred head, a fluffy white tail, white muzzle, and thorn-sharp claws. Ouch!

Mapleshade was famously known to be the one who speaks to Stormkit (Crookedkit) when he fell and broke his jaw at the stepping stones, while Goosefeather was "chasing" him. Little Stormkit seems Mapleshade, but doesn't know her name. Mapleshade tells him it wasn't his time to die and then mysteriously disappears. Later on in his life, Stormkit's name was changed to Crookedkit. When he is running away from Rinvercla, Mapleshade appears and advises him to go home. She asks Crookedkit to make a promise, saying that he can become stronger than his clanmates, as long as he follows the Warrior Code and remains loyal to his clan more than anything else.

Crookedkit promises before Mapleshade promised him a great destiny ahead of him. Poor little Crookedkit constantly thought about how he was being mentored by a cat in Starclan, after Mapleshade convinces him that she is doing him a favor.

When Crookedkit turned into Crookedpaw, he was so excited to train with his brother, Oakpaw. Maplshade constantly reminded him that he must follow his promise! She scolds him about being close friends with Willowpaw, because she would distract him from his training. Crookedpaw gets very angry at Mapleshade, and continues to be friends with Willowpaw.

Later, Crooked_jaw_ (Now a warrior) was luring a big dog away from Riverclan's camp when his mother, Rainflower, dies on the riverbank. Crookedjaw really wanted to fetch Brambleberry, the medicine cat and try to save Rainflower, but Mapleshade demands that he has to keep fighting, and that his clanmates needed him. The young warrior reluctantly joins Oakheart, leaving Rainflower to die. Oakheart was furious with Crookedjaw for leaving her, claiming that if he stayed, she would've lived.

When Shellheart, Crookedjaw's father steps down from being deputy to become a wise and old elder, Hailstar interprets a squirrel on the fresh-kill pile that has a crooked jaw as an omen from Starclan saying Crookedjaw should be the new deputy. Later on, Mapleshade reveals to Crookedjaw, that she created the fake omen.

Shredtail, while training with his apprentice, Thistleclaw, reveals to Crookedjaw that he was not training in Starclan, but the mysterious and evil Place With No Stars, where the Starclan-Rejected cats end up going. After Crookedjaw heard this, he is very upset with Mapleshade lying to him, but she smoothly and calmly points out that she never said they were in Starclan. Crookedjaw ignored her the best he could after that.

When Hailstar is about to die in a battle with rats, Mapleshade tries to murder Hailstar in an effort to make Crookedjaw Clan leader, but he refuses to let her kill his clan leader. He dies from severe wounds, though. Mapleshade didn't approve of Willowbreeze and Crookedjaw being mates, saying that he is breaking the promise.

After Crookedstar's leader ceremony, Mapleshade appears to him. She tells him that both of them kept their promise and then asks if he was going to thank her. When Crookedstar starts to stalk away, telling her to leave him alone, Mapleshade says that he can't run away from her. Is it just be, or is this obsessive?

When Willowbreeze dies shortly after delivering her kits, and two of the kits also die, Crookedstar is very angry and depressed as he knows Mapleshade and his promise to her are to blame. He visits her in a dream, and tells her that he lost Rainflower, Shellheart, Hailstar, Willowbreeze and two of his three daughters, Minnowkit and Willowkit, due to the promise he made. She acts innocent, saying it was a sacrifice he had to make to become the greatest warrior ever reminding him that he promised. He then tries to fight her, but she stops him by telling him about her terrible past: ThunderClan exiled her for taking a RiverClan mate. She tried to take her kits to RiverClan, but they drowned in the river. The kit's father blamed her, and she was cast out from RiverClan as well. Her former mate then had kits with a RiverClan queen. They had a daughter, whose son was Shellheart, the father of Crookedstar and Oakheart. She told Crookedstar the reason she sought revenge on him was because StarClan had destined him to be a great leader, yet she believed that he should not even have been born and it should have been her kin who had a great destiny. She tells him she was testing him to see if he was weak like his kin, and she tells him that he is. Mapleshade doesn't bother him after that, and Crookedstar improves his relationship with his remaining daughter, Silverkit.

In the manga at the end, Crookedstar sees his daughter, Silverstream, with Graystripe, and hears Mapleshade's words ringing in his ears. When Silverstream dies, Crookedstar sees Mapleshade when he was on the border of StarClan and the Dark Forest. She tells him his punishment is now complete, and he has lost everything. Crookedstar tells her that she is wrong, and that everyone he has lost is waiting for him in StarClan while she has nothing and no one. That is the last time he saw her.

When Ivypaw is chasing after Antpelt in the Dark Forest, she knocks into Mapleshade, who retaliates by pinning the apprentice down. Mapleshade threatens Ivypaw until Hawkfrost steps in and tells her to back off. She obeys, growling at Hawkfrost to try and keep his visitors under control, then stalks off. As she is leaving, Ivypaw notices that Mapleshade is translucent, and can see through her to the trees beyond. Hawkfrost comments that Mapleshade had taken residence in the Dark Forest for a long time, but she would fade completely soon. Ivypaw believes him as her glowing figure fades into the outlines of the trees.

Later on, Mapleshade taunts Ivypaw when she tries to wake up from her dream in the Dark Forest. Ivypaw, frightened, asks why Mapleshade wouldn't just fade away. Mapleshade replies that she isn't going anywhere until she's settled some scores, then tells Ivypaw that she is training her that night. She forces Ivypaw to try and knock her paws out from under her when she's neck-deep in river water. Ivypaw tries, but Mapleshade pins her down underwater. Ivypaw struggles until she kicks a rock with her hind paws, and she is able to swim away from Mapleshade.

Mapleshade is briefly seen after Ivypool wins a fight with Thistleclaw during a training session. She tells Thistleclaw that he had lost the session. She talks with Ivypool and tells her that she had her doubts about her in the beginning, but trusts her now. She also reveals that a battle between the Place of No Stars and StarClan will be soon. Ivypool later tells her sister, Dovewing, that she has a reputation for being one of the oldest cats in the Dark Forest, and many cats, including Tigerstar, are said to respect her.

While Ivypool is visiting the Dark Forest, she runs into Tigerheart, who is listening to Mapleshade talk about the end of the Clans. Ivypool notes that she has begun to fade into mist, and she looked even paler than before. Ivypool reflects upon how terrified she'd been of Mapleshade when she tried to drown her in a training exercise. As Mapleshade is talking, she stops suddenly, saying she smelled fear. Ivypool is afraid Mapleshade would come for her, but instead, she turns on Snowtuft, and, after insulting him, knocks him away.

As Brokenstar holds a Dark Forest meeting, Mapleshade is noted to be standing with Tigerstar and a few other Dark Forest warriors. When Brokenstar is interrupted by Hawkfrost, claiming that Ivypool wished to speak, Mapleshade hisses, and doesn't seem too happy with the sudden intrusion.

After Hawkfrost sends the living cats home, he meets with the senior warriors of the Dark Forest to discuss about the final battle, including Mapleshade. Ivypool comments that she could see the trees almost perfectly clearly through her. When they discuss ideas, Mapleshade plots to kill the kits in the Clans first. She believes that if the kits died, the mothers would have nothing left to fight for.

During the battle, Mapleshade is seen attacking Dovewing, asking why she doesn't just give up. Dovewing continues to fight her, and when Dovewing is knocked down, Ivypool comes to her side and attacks her, biting deep into her shoulder and flinging her backwards.

Mapleshade attacks Sandstorm, claiming she had everything Mapleshade ever wanted: taking a mate who loved her, having kits that she could watch grow up and one day have kits of their own, and respect from her Clanmates, which results in Spottedleaf yanking her off. She taunts Spottedleaf about why she would save the cat that stole Firestar's love from her, to which she retorts that Sandstorm made Firestar happy. Mapleshade then attacks Spottedleaf and slices her throat open, killing her. While Firestar grieves for Spottedleaf, Sandstorm chases Mapleshade out of ThunderClan territory.

**My opinion on Mapleshade -**

Mapleshade, the cat that ruined Crookedstar's life. Mapleshade, the fierce cat trapped in the Dark Forest. Mapleshade, the one who helped mess up the clans. I believe that this isn't that true. My opinion is that Mapleshade was shattered from her love life, after being rejected from two clans, losing her kits to the fierce current of the river, and watching her mate love a cat from his own clan, instead of her from Thunderclan. Struck by the pain, Mapleshade vowed to get her revenge. And when she saw that tiny bundle of fur, that small kit that was destined to have so much, an evil plan brewed in her head.

It isn't her fault. It was the stupid tom's fault. Then again, what do I know? :3

**REQUEST STUFF OR YOU WILL DIEEEEE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAA!**


End file.
